FullMetal Yaoi
by Neo SHINIGAMI
Summary: My fist Roy X Ed yaoi fic.


---FullMetal Yaoi---

Anime/Manga: FullMetal Alchemist

Pairing: Roy X Ed

Contains: Yaoi,language,and boyfriend abuse

A/N:

: This is the CUT version. I had to cut out the last part b/c it was too graphic.;

I have an accout at Adult so I'll post the whole fic there. If you want to read the whole UNCUT fic,please note me or my bf and we'll send you a link to it as soon as I have it up. People who watch our joint-fic account will automatically get the link as soon as we get it up

This is a join-project. Me and my bf worked on it.

It was posted first at our joint fic account

--------

()()Chapter !()()

--------

The sun shown down through the now,relativly peaceful office of Colonel Roy Mustang. But,peace was not meant to last.

"MUSTANG!"

The young Colonel looked up from his large stack of paperwork to find a very angry FullMetal Alchemist,"Yes? What seems to be the problem,FullMetal?"

Edward gave his colonel the nastiest look,then continued to yell,"Agh! What the hell were you thinking? Sending so many State Alchemist to check out one little water problem is-"

The colonel cut him off. He stood quickly and caused Ed to stop talking abruptly. All Roy did was fold his arms and frown at Ed.

The blonde didn't like being under the colonel's intense stare. It made him feel like he was drowning under the gaze of those pich-black eyes.

He was pulled out of his thoughs as Roy spoke,"I didn't mean to cause trouble for the towns people there. I simply had no other choice."

"What do you mean! Of course you had a choice!" Ed was confused,"Those people hate State Alchemist! And you go and send over 20 of us to investigate one small water shortage!"

"Well,what else was I to do! It might have been serious! At a time like this,we must be careful."

Ed looked at him,stunned,"Huh!"

"What?"

"So,you...y-you DO care!"

"What?" Roy was taken off-guard,"What are you talking about,FullMetal?"

"You care about those people. You care about someone other than yourself," Ed smirked,"I knew your cold,I-don't-care-about-anyone-but-myself,colonel attitude was just an act!"

"My,your cocky today,FullMetal," Roy allowed himself a few chuckles before continuing,"What ever has gotten into you today?"

Ed tried and failed to hide a blush,"Like you care!"

"Oh,but I do!" Roy smirked,walking from behind his desk to stand in front of Ed,"Please,tell me."

"Nothing happened." Ed flushed.

But,of course,Roy wouldn't be satisified with that.

"C'mon,FullMetal..." Roy almost whispered in his sexiest voice,"You can tell me..."

Roy moved behind Ed and pulled him into a light,almost akward embrace,arms wrapped around Ed's shoulders.

"Mustang?" Ed sucked in a breath quickly,eyes wide.

"What? Have you forgotten about..." Roy pressed his lower body,hard,against Ed's back,"...this?"

The blonde felt the colonel's hardness through their clothes. He moaned. He tried not to,but was yet again drowning

in the dark-haired man behind him.

"FullMetal..." Roy leaned forward slightly to take Ed's earlobe in his mouth,sucking on it slightly.

"...M-Mustang...wait..we..we can't...," Ed couldn't think straight anymore. (Because,let's face it,usually Ed would never allow this to happen.)

"Why not? We did this once before...," his hand strayed to Ed's groin,"...Remember?"

Another moan escaped from the smaller boy.

He had to stop this. They couldn't do this here! The door wasn't even locked!

"Wait," Ed pulled away slightly and turned to Roy,"What if someone comes in?"

"Hahaha..." Roy grinned at the question,"So? I'm Colonel Roy Mustang after all. Besides...How can I pass this up?" ,he pulled Ed forward,planting a hot kiss on him.

Through the kiss,Roy caught a faint "bastard" and grinned. It only turned him on more when Ed was resistful.

Ed felt hands on under his shirt. The softness of his gloves on his bare skin made him shiver with delight.

Roy broke the kiss. He moved over to his desk. With one swift movement,he threw all his paperwork off his desk. All the papers were scattered on the floor,forgotten.

Roy gently brought Ed down to lay on the top of his desk,resisting the urge to joke about the fact that Ed was short enough to fit on it.

The Flame Alchemist walked to settle in between Ed's legs and leaned down to kiss him again.

Trailing wet kisses down Ed's neck,he pulled his shirt open,licking over his chest.

Ed moaned loudly as Roy licked at his nipple,then blew on it,effectively making it hard.

Just as Roy moved to pull Ed's pants down,there was a knock on the door.

They both jumped at the sound. Roy caught the scared look on Ed's face,but kept his cool.

He quickly picked up the half naked alchemist and dropped them both on the floor behind the sofa in his office.

They held their breath as the door knob turned and footsteps could be heard.

Lieutenant Jean Havoc walked in the room ,"Hey Colonel-",he paused as he realized no one was in the office,"Hn. I could have sworn I heard a groan just now..."

He was just about to leave when Havoc spotted a famliar red coat discarded on the ground.

.:Isn't that Edward Elric's coat:.

Looking closer,he saw the paperwork,he assumed was Roy's,on the the flloor.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on.

An evil smirk spread across Havoc's face.

.:So,they finally did it,huh? I guess I owe Lieutenant Hawkeye $20,then. Damn...:.

He walked out,closing the door behind him.

Both Alchemist sighed in relief.

"Thank god!",Ed breathed.

"A liitle scared were you,FullMetal?",Roy teased.

"Hmph! NO," Ed wiggled a little under Roy,"And,don't call me 'FullMetal'! I have a name,you know!"

Ed wiggled even more. Roy was having a hard time controlling himself.

He chuckled,"Fine...But,you have to call me by my name,too. Not 'Mustang',but 'Roy'," Roy smirked,"Okay,Edward?"

Ed blushed like a maniac,"F-fine!...,Roy..."

"Good. Now...," Roy pulled out a rather large sex-toy,"Time to play,Edward."

Ed could no longer escape the sexyness of Roy Mustang. XD

: OWARIMASU: XD

XD XD (Please,don't hate us!) XD XD


End file.
